


Chocolate lover

by KatrinaRice



Series: Papa bear and grumpy gremlin [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chocolates, EruriValentines, Fatwin, Food Kink, M/M, Valentine's Day, fat erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Erwin comes home and finds a sweet surprise...
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Papa bear and grumpy gremlin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578319
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Chocolate lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doki87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doki87/gifts), [stucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky/gifts).



> Fatwin is back! I guess you could read this work without knowing "Cookies & Cream" - yet for better understanding I suggest you go back and consume the first main part of this series, if you haven't already done so 😁 and I also recommend to read the New Year's special because it connects to the first part. So: Just read the whole god damned series 😭🤣
> 
> This fic was written for the wonderful #EruriValentines-event: https://twitter.com/holidayeruri  
> Check out all the other beautiful entries!
> 
> Prompt: Chocolates.
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Erwin cannot wait to finally get home. The day’s been a disaster. After Halloween with all those horrific pranks – that were anything _but_ funny – another tradition from the USA seems to have infected his German school kids: Valentine’s Day.

“It’s those fucking hormones,” says Flagon, one of the P.E. teachers, as they are standing together in the staff room, discussing today’s events, how many of the students brought chocolates, candies and cards to give to one another, declarations of alleged love attached to the mountain of sickly sweet gifts, “they all just want to get laid, lose their virginity, grope a little, you know. That sort of stuff.”

Erwin hums, looking out of the window, down on the youth chattering, playing ball or trying to hide that they’re smoking. Presumably Flagon is right. And probably this is exactly why they all spent some of their pocket money and sums earned with their part-time jobs on all those boxes of chocolates.

 _Chocolates_.

Erwin’s belly rumbles when he thinks about sweets. Because he hasn’t eaten them for a whole month.

Levi had agreed to this sugary detox when Erwin had come home after the first day of school in the new year with a challenge almost all of his teachers and other staff members took part in: No sweets for said period of time. He’d wanted to join and Levi, rolling his eyes, had given him the green light to go for it, since it was only a limited amount of time.

And that horrific period ends today.

Erwin’s already seen some of his teachers eat some of the candy brought in by the students. They offered him some as well but he declined politely.

Because Erwin knows that _Levi’s_ prepared him something wonderful for his first day off the sweets-ban.

The raven had forbidden him explicitly to eat anything sweet brought in by anyone, because _he_ wanted to be the one to “break the curse”, as he put it, smirking when he handed Erwin his lunch – sandwiches made out of whole-wheat bread with self-made herbal-quark, grilled chicken breasts and lots of vegetables. Because Levi’s keeping his word, encouraging and helping Erwin in eating healthy, going on long walks with his husband and their tiny dachshund, and even going so far as accepting that no sweets challenge to start off into the new year.

And Erwin’s keeping his promise, too, he ponders, walking down the corridor, back to his office: Not following any strict diet plan, not reading anything about losing weight, not even really focussing on his goal of shedding five kilograms – because he doesn’t want to turn back into his obsessive self. And if there is one thing Erwin now truly understands it’s this: Levi loves him the way he is. And that takes so much pressure off of him.

Levi adores his chubby husband, with the big belly and meaty thighs, his squishy butt – that’s the way Levi describes Erwin fondly, whenever they talk about it. But most of the times the raven doesn’t use words to convey his feelings for Erwin, instead expressing his love by the way he looks at the big, blond man, the way he kisses him, the way he’s rubbing his big and bulgy stomach, the way he whispers filthy stuff into Erwin’s ear while groping his massive ass cheeks, the way he impales himself on his husband’s cock, the way he…

“Mr. Ackerman,” the voice of one of his student’s brings him back into the reality.

“Oh,” he says, looking at the young man it belongs to, offering a smile, hoping that he isn't blushing too much after his rather lewd thoughts, “Eren. How are you?”

The boy smiles, and Erwin registers that his two best friends, Mikasa and Armin, are both watching them from a few metres down the hall. “This is for you…” the green-eyed student says, holding out a small box of obviously (poorly) self-made chocolates.

“Oh,” Erwin goes again, because that is a surprise. A student giving his school director a box of chocolates on Valentine’s Day – and immediately Levi’s remarks from Christmas Eve are on Erwin’s mind, how the raven claimed Eren had a crush on the big blond. And that said big blond is starting to panic, while still doubting this, because this box of sweet treats could also be somewhat of a bribe: Eren still argues a lot with the other kids and maybe this is just another way of trying to suck it up to Erwin and—

“…and th-this... is for your husband, Levi,” Eren suddenly adds, holding out a _bigger_ box of self-made treats, “p-please say hi to him… Ch-Christmas Eve was real fun with him,” the kid mumbles, cheeks painted in a flaring red angry colour and Erwin… And Erwin almost starts laughing. Because it is so obvious that the green-eyed boy actually has a crush on _Levi_.

“Thank you,” Erwin says, taking the box of chocolate candies, trying not to grin like an idiot, “that is very kind of you. Levi will definitely be happy and I will say hi to him.” He cannot stop his next teasing remark flowing from his lips though. “He really had a fun time with you too at the community centre,” he adds - and then _really_ has a hard time suppressing his laughter as Eren's whole _face_ turns as red as a ripe tomato and he watches the teen practically run down the corridor and take off with his friends.

And Erwin cannot wait to tell his husband and tease him with this.

However, he doesn’t get the chance to. At least not immediately.

Because as he enters their home, confused that Titan isn’t at the door to greet him with a happily wagging tail, he forgets all about Eren and is even more irritated when his eyes register something lying on the floor. Something that shouldn’t be there. And yet here it is.

Rose petal littered the ground, forming a path.

“What the…” Erwin mutters, taking off his shoes and coat, setting his things aside, following it, realizing that it’s leading up the stairs.

And there is something else.

A white envelope with his name on it pinned to the handrail, and Erwin’s heart begins to race despite being still confused – because Levi _despises_ Valentine’s Day. Considers it tacky, capitalistic bullshit and was absolutely annoyed that it had become a _thing_ in Germany, warning Erwin he would throw any flowers or other gifts the man would get him for _that day_ away because it was “pure utter, impersonal crap”.

So why rose petals? On this day? Was the smaller Ackerman taking the piss? Making Erwin believe he’d planned something romantic only for the path to lead his husband to a pile of laundry to fold or a stain to clean because Titan had left another mess?

Erwin swallows, reaching for the envelope – and he doesn’t want to admit that a huge part of him hopes it truly _is_ something romantic…

His heart rate picks up even more when he reads the short letter, or whatever it is. A set of simple information paired with equally simple instructions, clearly handwritten by his husband.

_‘Titan is spending the day with Isabel. Go straight to the bathroom, take a shower and wash your dick and ass. Waiting for you in the bedroom. Don’t fucking dare to enter BEFORE (!!) you are clean. Levi.’_

Erwin can’t stop his lips turning into a big, bright smile and he’s immediately feeling… _excited_. Because obviously his husband’s changed his mind about Valentine’s Day – and Erwin loves how bossy this message is and how its vulgarity, so typical for his cutely-grumpy husband, poses a stark contrast to the beautiful rose petals that lead Erwin into the bathroom. And when he opens the door, his heart skips a beat. Maybe it even melts a little. And Erwin feels so loved once again.

Because there’s a vase full or red roses placed on top of the bathroom storage dresser, and one of the little saucers from Levi’s favourite teaset with a clearly self-made piece of chocolate candy and a little card that says “try me” – and Erwin does, and his deep and loud groan fills the room and reverberates from the tiled walls, because this little piece filled with nougat is a blessing; it’s so fucking good Erwin’s asking himself whether he has ever eaten something as sweet and tender as this.

…and he knows that where this come from, there is more, and he cannot wait to _have_ more, and the thought of his husband having spent the day in the kitchen preparing those sinful treats for him – one of them obviously being himself, waiting for the older Ackerman, probably even naked already, ready to seduce him – makes Erwin feel utterly giddy and eager. And so he’s practically ripping off his clothes, determined to fulfil the tasks Levi has given him, cleaning himself quickly but thoroughly with the soaps and gels and the equipment his husband has set out for him to use.

Only when Erwin dries himself off with the fresh big towel smelling of lovely lavender, he realizes that there is a second envelope pinned to the bathroom door.

When he reads it, his cheeks are almost burning up. It’s another instruction.

_‘No clothes. No towels. Come to the bedroom naked.’_

Erwin swallows thickly, hanging the towel back up, a quick glance at his still enormous belly making him feel vulnerable. But it lasts only for a second, because he remembers how Levi came all over it just last week, praising his husband’s looks, telling him how fucking often he thought about shooting his load all over his stomach, groping it, smearing his juice all over it – and Erwin’s dick twitches.

There’s another little note pinned to the bedroom door.

_‘Knock and wait until I tell you to come in.’_

Erwin inhales deeply, arousal starting to build up – and then he knocks.

A few seconds pass and nothing happens. Maybe Levi didn’t register it?

As soon as Erwin raises his hand, wanting to knock again, he hears his husband voice filtering in through the wood. “Come in.”

…and Levi’s tone is sultry and somewhat… strangled. Makes a shiver run down his spine as Erwin slowly turns the handle and lets himself inside, gaze following another path of rose petals strewn all over the floor leading straight to the bed on which his petite husband is sprawled across in a _very_ lewd way.

Blood drains straight down and his cock grows achingly full, hard, lust pounding hot in Erwin’s veins as he takes in the whole sight and his brain actually puts it all together.

Levi’s fully naked, lying on his back, different types of small chocolate candies strewn across the mattress in small bowls. He’s propped up on big pillows, legs spread widely to either side granting Erwin a perfect look between his legs, his beautiful dick completely swollen and Levi’s stroking his length with his nimble fingers while using his other hand to… to…

Erwin’s brain almost malfunctions as he watches his husband fuck himself with one of their thick and long dildos, breathy moans leaving his mouth as he’s looking at Erwin through half-lidded eyes, who is standing stark naked in front of their bed with a raging boner.

“Wanna help me out here, big guy…?” Levi croons, thrusting in the sex toys forcefully, making himself moan and his head fall back into the pillows, “come here, _sugar_ …” he adds in a pant, and Erwin swallows thickly, lust stirring in his gut; and when he begins to climb on top of the bed, Levi looks back at him, smirking in this enticing way, precome covering his flat abdomen – and he pulls out the wet and massive sex toy, tossing it to the ground. And Erwin cannot stop the animalistic growl pushing up his throat, escaping into the air, as his eyes move lower and take in the enticing sight of Levi’s already stretched-out hole clench and unclench again; as if it was calling out to him. And he’s so glad that their sex life has become this active, with Levi truly insisting of sleeping with each other at least twice a week.

He’s the luckiest fast bastard alive, that’s for sure.

“Oh God,” he mutters, the alluring smell of chocolates filling up his nose, and Levi’s smirk widens.

“Kiss me, _cupcake_ ,” Levi mumbles, still stroking his length almost lazily. And how could Erwin ever deny this sweet, and at the same time prurient request?

He leans over his husband, who lets go of his cock, using both of his hands to wrap around Erwin, pulling him down completely, burying Levi’s small body underneath as their lips crash together, and Levi almost immediately pushes his tongue into Erwin’s mouth, nearly obscene – but hell, Erwin doesn’t mind a single bit, the fear of crushing and hurting Levi with his huge belly completely wiped off his mind due to how many times Levi has pulled him down like this on top of himself since the beginning of the new year, mumbling to his husband how freaking fucking much he loves to feel Erwin’s weight on his body, how much it turns him on when their naked forms are pressed together this tightly.

It turns Erwin on too.

His hard prick pressing against that little body under his, Levi’s fingernails scraping playfully over his shoulders and back, cupping his ass, groping it firmly while the raven grins into the kiss, rolling his hips and pressing his wet dick against Erwin’s skin, making the older man groan lowly into his mouth.

“Did you like the chocolate I left for you in the bathroom?” Levi whispers after their lips part, one of his small hands gliding into Erwin’s hair, cupping the back of his scull.

“Yeah…” Erwin breathes out, studying Levi’s lust-blown eyes that are making his cock react.

Levi grins. “Well, I made some more for you, _pancake_ …” he answers, reaching out to the side, bringing a wonderfully smelling piece of chocolate candy to Erwin’s mouth. “Open up, _buttercup_ …” he teases in a hoarse whisper, and Erwin obeys, letting Levi push the little piece of sugary goodness into his mouth, licking over his lips as it starts to melt on Erwin’s tongue.

“Mmmmmm…” Erwin groans, the marvellous taste exploding in his mouth. This one carries the aroma of hazelnuts. And he loves it.

“You like it, honey?” Levi teases in a sultry voice, and Erwin’s nodding vehemently, kissing Levi with the chocolate still in his mouth, while the raven-haired reaches out for something else.

It’s not a piece of chocolate candy this time.

It’s the bottle of lube.

He breaks the kiss and pushes the bottle against Erwin’s hairy big, squishy chest. “Get your dick wet,” he instructs, in his typical, straight-forward way, “and then _fuck me_ , sugar.”

“O-okay…” Erwin huffs out and lifts himself up onto his knees, opening the bottle with slightly shaking hands, because he is so aroused already, so happy about this unexpected, sweet and sexy surprise by his husband, who is smirking at him, his fingers wrapped back around his beautiful cock, stroking himself lightly, watching his husband coat his length with the lube. “All right, honey,” he murmurs, “you’re done – fuck me already.”

The strong plea makes Erwin’s now wet cock jerk, and he suppresses a needy moan as Levi spreads his legs as far as possible, bringing his loose hole in line with his husband’s slicked-up cock head.

Erwin swallows the delicious chocolate, and just as he is about to push into his husband, the latter presses another piece of the self-made sweets against his lips, gazing deep into Erwin’s eyes – and it’s like an exchange taking place: While Erwin slides his cock through Levi’s sphincter and into his wonderful ass, Levi pushes the treat into his mouth; and while Levi’s hot and wet walls feel fantastic, clenching around his cock and literally sucking him in, the chocolatey-vanilla taste spreading in his mouth is elevating, and Erwin released a powerful, wanton moan, his husband joining in with a needy sound as the blond man’s cock fills him up.

“Oh, fuck, Erwin!” he pants, fingers digging into his husband’s meaty upper arms, holding on as Erwin rolls his hips and makes his cock nudge against the raven-haired’s prostate.

It’s new, but Erwin likes it.

Eating sweets while fucking Levi.

Hell, it’s the perfect combination, he thinks, his tongue twisting the chocolate candy in his mouth as he begins to thrust carefully into the small body trapped underneath his, making Levi let out enticing moans, his prick rub against Erwin’s belly – just the way he likes it, as he keeps telling his blond spouse. And Erwin believes he’s in seventh heaven. Feeling Levi’s beautiful back shiver against his palms as he uses more force to drive his length into his ass – and when he swallows and licks over his lips, those cheeky hands of his husband reach out again, and Levi brings another piece of chocolate to Erwin’s mouth, pushing it past his lips.

“Cappuccino,” Levi murmurs, ending with a moan as Erwin seems to hit his sweet spot dead-on, and his taste buds pick up the wonderful mentioned flavour, bringing Erwin to groan again, arousal sizzling in his veins as he thrusts into his husband’s hole again – and suddenly, as Erwin’s enjoying the treat melting seductively in his mouth, so happy he’s finally getting the chance to eat Levi’s sweet creations again, his husband says something wicked.

“You’re not allowed come inside me,” the raven breathes out and Erwin swallows thickly, his hips stilling because he’s slightly irritated, and Levi adds: “You will be coming with _my_ dick inside _you_ tonight, sugar…”

This licentious explanation sends a cascade of deep shivers on a quick and wild journey down the man’s back, and he cannot help but moan helplessly, some of the melted chocolate spilling out of his mouth and spreading on his lips – and Levi, smirking, heaves himself upwards and licks it up with his hot tongue dragging shamelessly across his husband’s mouth.

“I didn’t tell you to stop fucking me, did I, _pumpkin_?” he teases him, and brings Erwin’s body immediately back to action, thrusting into this beautiful body of this wonderful man beneath him, making Levi claw at his shoulder blades, making him whimper and moan, literally shove another piece of coconut-flavoured chocolate into Erwin’s mouth when he does so – until Erwin can’t take the tight heat constricting around his cock and trying to milk it anymore, the arousal burning his veins, the muscles of his abdomen tightening, making his breath catch, his balls tingling dangerously.

It’s a horrific test of self-restraint.

But Erwin passes.

Because there’s this deep need of following Levi Ackerman’s command.

And so Erwin stops, seconds before the orgasm would eat away his whole being, seconds before he would shoot his load into his husband’s sexy ass. Erwin literally rips himself out and away from Levi, sitting up on his knees, heels pressed against his giant ass, and he’s panting wickedly, thick beads of sweat running down his temple.

Levi’s lips are parted and he’s breathing heavily too.

“You almost came, huh?” he teases lazily, and Erwin nods, hands resting on his massive thighs, watching his husband extend his right arm to reach for a white chocolate candy and bring it to his own mouth. Then, Levi’s lips curl into a sultry smirk and the raven pushes himself up onto his knees, leans forward, cupping the back of Erwin’s head and brings their lips together – only to pass the piece of sweet intoxication into Erwin’s mouth, making the big man moan yet again.

“Let’s switch,” Levi whispers into his ear, sounding wanton and out of breath, “I want you on your back, honey. Can you do that for me, _sweetheart_?” he purrs, and the way his husband’s speaking to Erwin just _does_ something to the man, and he’s nodding, already moving his huge body into the desired position under Levi’s watchful eyes, the man’s hands on his skin as he lies down and lets the dark-haired man gently spread his legs, laying open his sex, his entrance – which Levi reaches for immediately, sliding his finger along Erwin’s crack, the soft pad grazing the hole only stretched very lightly under the shower with the very thin toy Levi had prepared for his blond partner.

“You like the chocolates I made for you, _muffin_?” Levi asks in a low voice now not reaching for another treat but for the lube again, and Erwin cannot avert his gaze while he’s nodding, observes the way Levi pours a huge amount of the translucent gel into his palm only to gaze right back at his husband, grinning in a sordid way as he starts circling Erwin’s hole, undertaking a little repetition of their previous ‘game’:

As he begins to push his first finger inside of his husband who is spreading his legs as widely as he can, he passes another piece of chocolate candy – whisky-flavoured – into Erwin’s mouth. And when Levi’s finger breaches the blond man’s sphincter and glides inside, pressing into his sweet bundle of nerves, the flavour of the alcoholic beverage spread all across Erwin’s tongue; and he’s in fucking _paradise_.

Levi chuckles at the wanton and delightful moan that leaves Erwin’s mouth, and starts thrusting his finger in and out of the blond’s hole, soon adding another finger to fuck his husband with as well as another piece of chocolates for Erwin to eat – it’s white chocolate with strawberry and it’s amazing. So are Levi’s fingers, working him open, doing magic – at his fourth piece of chocolate candy the raven’s slamming in four of his fingers into Erwin’s hole, and the man feels like melting.

“You ready for the main course, _sugar cookie_?” Levi breathes out, his voice one of raw desire, and the whole of Erwin’s body shakes.

“God… yeah… _ugh_ …!” he pants as Levi pushes his fingers hard against his prostate.

Then, they are gone, and Erwin’s hole clenches around nothing. He feels empty. But not for long.

Levi moves closer, lifting up one of Erwin’s big thighs, steering his prick to his husband’s stretched entrance and then stills, eyes wandering up to look deep into Erwin’s dazzling blue ocean. “I wanted to lick your asshole,” he professes, making the blond shudder, “but I’ve been horny the whole fucking day, and you pounding into me like that just now got me so riled up – I really need to stick it into you now. Okay, _sugar plum_?”

“O-okay…” is all that Erwin manages to answer. But Levi doesn’t push himself in after he receives that straight answer. Instead, the raven just continues to stare down at his blond husband, smirking lightly.

“Take another chocolate, Erwin,” he then instructs gently, and Erwin hesitates because he’s had so many already – but then again he hasn’t had them for so long and Levi’s made them especially for him and they are all so tasty and— “ _I said_ ,” Levi speaks to him again, holding eye contact, his voice louder this time, a bit intimidating, “take another chocolate, _Erwin_.”

And that’s when Erwin Ackerman gives in, because Levi’s the boss of this household, and he wants to obey him and he will – and so he picks of the whiskey-flavoured ones; and groans as the candy passes into his mouth and his husband pushes his dick into his ass, releasing a wanton moan himself that shakes Erwin’s core and rattles his bones.

Levi’s passionate. He’s loud. He’s messy. His movements are tantalizing, how he angles his hips, slamming hard into Erwin’s depths, his thick cock hitting the blond man’s sweet, sweet spot over and over again, how he’s feeding Erwin more of the chocolates, pushing the sweet potions into his mouth with his chocolate and lube-stained fingers, whenever he sees it’s empty. He’s dominating, how he tells Erwin to grab his cock – “ _touch yourself, cutie pie_ ” – how he orders the man to release what’s been boiling in his big, round, hairy balls – “ _come for me, chocolate chip_ …!”

And that’s all it takes for Erwin to finally spill his seed, Levi’s hard dick buried deep within him, stimulating his prostate, arousal burning in all of his veins, and it’s a moment of utter, mesmerising bliss as Erwin just lets go of everything, as his dick starts squirting the thick white juice all over his own, enormous belly – and Levi’s fucking him through his orgasm, heightening his husband’s climax by relentlessly pounding his cock against the man’s prostate.

“Levi… I… Ugh… I can’t…!” Erwin’s panting, already pushed into the territory of overstimulation.

Levi grunts and grabs Erwin’s hips, slamming into him fast and hard, until he stills with one final, huge, forceful thrust, throwing his head back, his fingers digging deep into the meaty flesh underneath his palms – releasing the most beautiful moan Erwin has ever heard the man let out, his whole form shaking as he pumps his seed deep into his husband’s ass, filling Erwin up completely, the taste of sweet vanilla still lingering on the man’s tongue from the last piece of chocolate pushed into his mouth.

“Fucking shit…!” Levi curses, breathless, sliding out of Erwin and collapsing next to his husband, on his back, panting. Then, they both turn their heads to look at one another. And Levi grins. “Happy fucking Valentine’s day, _sugar cookie_ ,” he mutters, still high from his climax – and all Erwin can do is smile daftly.

Because he’s so fucking happy.

…and he cannot stop giggling when he tries to stop Levi from tossing Eren’s “pathetic attempts at making chocolates” into the bin a couple of hours later.

**END**


End file.
